


Another Universe

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: In another universe, Atlantis had them both.





	Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Outro Universo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827180) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #038 - alternate universes.

In another universe, Elizabeth escaped a lethal injury, and her nanites were never activated. In another universe, Sam came to Atlantis, not as a replacement for a leader that couldn’t be replaced, but as a scientist who, now that her team was disbanded, wanted to be where new technology to be explored was. In that universe, Elizabeth would grow to admire Sam for the brilliant scientist she was, and Sam would grow to admire Elizabeth for the inspiring leader she was. In that universe, in a kinder universe, Atlantis would benefit from their union, things would be better this way.


End file.
